


My Wait is U

by uhoh84



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Post-Canon, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhoh84/pseuds/uhoh84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A while after the drama of Neolution and Topside, Cos and Veera settle down for a night of Nova.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Wait is U

As Cosima rambled on about protein evolution, out-talking the show's narrator, Veera could feel the other girl's fingers start scratching in her hair. They curled and tugged, near identical to her own, but disconnected from her own body in a way so few people would ever possibly experience. 

Here on the couch, swathed in blankets, with her back to Cosima's front and her girlfriend's hands playing with her hair, Veera was so very comfortable.

However, she also wanted tea.

Slowly, gingerly, she rose to sit between her girl's legs, and stretched over to retrieve her mug. The moment she moved, Cosima dropped her hand back, as if she had been too forward. That wasn't the case, Veera knew, and the sitting girl started rubbing circles into Cosima's outer thigh with the fingers of her empty hand. Moments later, a relieved Cosima was kneading Veera's back with both gentle fists.

Since moving in with Cosima and finding a job that used her skills, Veera could afford hot tea. She could afford so many other things as well, the most important of which being the love and company of her most favorite sestra. She felt it most in moments like this. Chemistry and biology of the nature of this tv special were not Veera's specialty; she mostly just enjoyed the pretty pictures and animations. Hearing Cosima's scientific passion and expression felt good, though, especially when Veera herself was not emotionally or physically up to being the subject of similar passions.

Replacing her mug on its coaster, Veera rotated and snuggled up to Cosima, front-to-front. Moving swiftly, the Finnish clone pressed a kiss to the corner of the other girl's mouth. After they both pulled back, the lovers shared a grin, sharp incisors bared in contentment.

"Sounds like I'm talking too much," Cosima smirked.

"No, ma'am," was the reply from a Veera already nestled into the warm cavity between the other girl's dreads and pale, exposed neck.

Adjusting into the cuddle, Cosima left a peck in the sweet spot behind her lover's ear before going off into an almighty rant about amino acids.

**Author's Note:**

> This crack ship will not leave my head I literally cannot stop.
> 
> Title is a reference to the Grimes song off of Visions, so yeah.


End file.
